Never Let Go
by White Firebird
Summary: Sam Puckett is officially the most confusing girl this side of Seattle. Nobody even comes close...and I wouldn't have it any other way.


**Hello y'all. Another little one-shot here based off of iOMG. I never usually do this but...the episode was just that good and it deserves the recognition. And honestly...did anyone _really_ expect anything else? Oh, glory day :) Enjoy.**

The moon began to poke through the clouds...it was midnight. A new day. The wind was blowing ever so slightly...and it was going through Sam's blonde curls, something I couldn't stop staring at. I can't believe what just happened. Did it happen? Am I just imagining things? I can't be. She's just standing there, staring holes through me, waiting for one of us to say something. Do I say something? Should I? Should she? Is she going to?

So many questions! My head feels like it's going to explode...I've kissed Sam twice in my lifetime now...and...it was amazing. The first time was sweetly odd, if that even makes sense...it was just to get it over with but it became and meant so much more to me than that. That was Sam's way of, I dunno...letting me see past her walls, I guess? If only for eight seconds...the best eight seconds of my life. And now **SHE** kisses **ME!** And it was...amazing (there's that word again.) I think I felt literal fireworks on my lips and in my throat. It was just...something I'll cherish for the rest of my life.

"Freddie?"

I shake my head and wake up from my daze as I find my gaze drifting towards that of Sam's piercing blue eyes. Her lips are pursed, her hair looks a bit messy and she's got the same conflicted look on her face that I have. Is this all just a dream? I subconsciously reach over to my arm and pinch myself...ow. Yeah, this is all real...

"Sam."

It's all I can say right now. I mean, what else could there be left to say after what just happened? How does she honestly expect me to come up with something coherent to say? Everything right now is just so confusing...I thought she loved _Brad!_ But then we kissed again...aargh. Too much thinking, not enough answers...

"I...I'm...I'm sorry..."

My eyes snap up in her direction. _Sorry?_ Why? What for? She's got nothing to be sorry for...my mind is racing a million miles a second right now. Why is she apologizing? There's no need for that...I just don't know anymore. Sam Puckett is officially the most confusing girl this side of Seattle. Nobody even comes close...and I wouldn't have it any other way.

But then I see her begin to make a beeline for the exit, and I know what I must do. For once, I'm that much quicker and grab her wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks. She spins around to face me, but quickly dodges my gaze and looks down at the concrete. I tug on her wrist ever so slightly, trying to get her to look at me again, but she doesn't.

"Just stop, Benson...stop it."

She tries to sound threatening, but I can her the cracks in her voice...and in her armor. Her walls are crumbling and she can't believe it, I know it. So I try to convey all the emotion, passion and...love, I can into my voice...so that she knows that everything is for real.

"You love me?"

And that's totally not what I wanted to say...but the emotion is there. She still doesn't look at me, but I know that I've gotta keep going.

"H-How...how long?"

"Since our first kiss..."

The answer comes out rather quickly (in hushed tones), which surprises me. Two years ago. How could I have not seen it? Am I that dumb? I guess she's always been right...I'm not as smart as I look. But two years? All this time, she's been secretly crushing on me...she must've been a wreck when I saved Carly from that taco truck...and everything else in-between...oh God...

"I'm so sorry Sam...I...should have known...I'm a dummy...I can't change what's happened since then...but I can try and fix right now..."

She still won't look up, but I can't blame her...I just want her to know how I truly feel about her...

"Sam, listen...if it makes you feel any better..."

This time, she looks at me, her eyes glimmering in the light, showing vulnerability and fear for what might happen next...but also a little hopeful for the outcome. Without even thinking, I lean in and press my lips to hers, delicately wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She remains still for but a second, before melting into me and kissing me back. More fireworks. More awesomeness. I could get used to this...

She pulls away and glances up at me with more of that unbridled hope in her eyes, and the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. I love seeing that smile. It just makes me feel...complete. And I want to be the main reason for that smile remaining on her lips...I wanna feel complete.

"I'm in love with you too."

As I finish the sentence, she jumps into my arms, her smile wide and bright as it's ever been, arms wrapped around my neck tightly as she pulls my head into the crook of her own neck. I could stay like this for the rest of my life, truth be told. She really does complete me...I never want to let Samantha Puckett go. So I tell her.

"I never wanna let you go, Samantha Puckett."

"I never wanna let you go too, Fredward Benson."

We both smile as we remain still. And that's how I know that this night was real...because we never let each other go.

**Hello, Seattle will be updated soon! Thanks for everything guys, you all rock! :)**


End file.
